Undertaker
The Undertaker Mark William Calaway thumb|292px|R.I.P Mark William Calaway (* 24. März 19651 in Houston, Texas), besser bekannt unter seinem Ringnamen „The Undertaker“, ist ein US-amerikanischer Wrestler, der derzeit für die Wrestlingorganisation World Wrestling Entertainment tätig ist. Mit einer durchgehenden Beschäftigung seit 1990, ist er einer der am längsten unter Vertrag stehenden und zudem erfolgreichsten Akteure der Liga. ---- Wrestlingkarriere Anfänge Calaway hatte ein Basketball Stipendium am Angelina College in Lufkin, Texas und besuchte anschließend die Texas Wesleyan University in Fort Worth und studierte Sport Management. Auch hier spielte er als Center Basketball und verfolgte eigentlich das Ziel, Profi zu werden, als ihm in eine Karriere als Wrestler angeboten wurde. Neben dem Wrestling Training arbeitete er als Türsteher. Er brach sein Studium kurz vor dessen Ende ab und begann seine Karriere 1984 bei World Class Championship Wrestling unter dem Namen Texas Red. Nachdem er die Promotion 1988 verließ, war er unter verschiedenen Namen in kleineren Ligen aktiv. 1989 ließ man Calaway als The Master of Pain in einem Match gegen Jerry Lawler die USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship gewinnen. Nachdem er von 1989 bis 1990 als Mean Mark Callous bei World Championship Wrestling tätig war, ging er zur WWF. WWF Aus Mark Calaway wird „The Undertaker“ In der WWF entstand auch sein Charakter Undertaker. In dieser Rolle verkörperte er zunächst einen übermächtigen Bösewicht mit morbider Ausrichtung. Für seinen Einmarsch wurde die Halle abgedunkelt und eine durch die Totenglocken Venedigs eingeläutete Variation von Chopins Trauermarsch eingespielt. Sein Auftreten war geprägt durch seine schwarze Kleidung, erhabene Bewegungen, Verzicht auf Worte und eine schier nicht zu bändigende physische Kraft. Als Ringbegleitung und Sprachrohr stellte man ihm bald den untersetzten Paul Bearer (Wortspiel: engl. pallbearer = Sargträger) zur Seite, der dem Ringcharakter im Falle einer drohenden Niederlage durch Reanimation mittels einer Urne wieder zu vollen Kräften verhalf. Bei der Survivor Series 1991 durfte Calaway den WWF Champion Hulk Hogan besiegen und erhielt den Titel. Nur 6 Tage später musste er ihn jedoch wieder an denselben abgeben. Wegen der Beliebtheit des Gimmicks, erfolgte ein Wandel zum Face. Es folgten Fehdenprogramme mit Kamala und Giant Gonzales. Eine notwendige Verletzungspause Calaways wurde den Zuschauern durch einen Hinterhalt zahlloser Bösewichte um den damaligen WWF Champion Yokozuna erklärt, die den Charakter des Undertakers in einen Sarg beförderten. Nach dieser Auszeit wurde das Gimmick des Undertakers an das Auftreten eines Publikumslieblings angepasst. In Gerüchten wird diese Anpassung bis heute fälschlicherweise als Austausch der Darsteller des Undertakers interpretiert. Der falsche Undertaker, der von Calaways damaligen Fehdengegner, dem Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase im Zuge einer Storyline 1994 angeheuert wurde und heute oft Underfaker (engl. fake=Fälschung) genannt wird, wurde vom Cousin Mark Calaways, Brian Harris verkörpert. Die WWF musste zu jener Zeit viel mit Lichteffekten, Schminke und identischen Haarschnitten arbeiten, um die Ähnlichkeit nahezu perfekt zu machen. Brian Harris bekam sogar die Tätowierungen des echten Undertakers aufgeklebt. Die Fehde endete mit einem Sieg des 'wahren' Undertakers beim Aufeinandertreffen der beiden bei SummerSlam 1994. Darauffhin wurde die Fehde mit seinem alten Rivalen Yokuzuna wieder aufgegriffen, auf den er in einem Casket Match traf, bei dem der Schauspieler Chuck Norris den Spezialschiedsrichter mimte. Später verletzte sich Calaway während einer Backstageaufnahme am Orbitalknochen, was ihn zu einer weiteren Verletzungspause zwang. Calaway kehrte 1996 zurück und begann nach einem Wrestlemania - Sieg gegen Diesel, ein Fehdenprogramm mit Mankind, in dessen Verlauf sich der Manager Paul Bearer gegen den Undertaker stellte. Daraufhin bezog man noch Bearers neue Schützlinge Executioner und Vader mit ein. Die Fehde endete mit einer Niederlage gegen Vader. Seine zweite WWF Championship gewann der Undertaker bei Wrestlemania 13 dann gegen Sycho Sid. Attitude-Ära Im Zuge der so genannten Attitude-Ära der WWE, Mitte bis Ende der 90er, die sich allgemein durch das Brechen aller dagewesenen Tabus äußerte, wurde die Figur des Undertakers um weitere okkulte Aspekte erweitert. Man ließ die Figur des Undertaker eine Gefolgschaft um sich versammeln, die Ministry of Darkness, welche durch Verehrung einer unbekannten, möglicherweise satanistischen Kultfigur Aufsehen erregte, welche sich jedoch letztlich als niemand geringeres als Vince McMahon, der Besitzer der Liga, herausstellte. Die fingierte Hintergrundgeschichte des Undertakers wurde schließlich noch um die Anekdote ergänzt, dass er im Alter von zehn Jahren beim Spiel mit dem Feuer das Haus seiner Eltern angezündet und seinem angeblichen Halbbruder und späterem maskierten Mitwrestler Kane schwerwiegende Verbrennungen zugefügt haben soll. Die beiden seien daraufhin getrennt worden. Die Figur des Kane tauchte das Erste mal während eines Hell in a Cell Matches des Undertakers gegen Shawn Michaels, in welches er eingriff auf. Aus dieser Storyline resultierten zahlreichen Aufeinandertreffen der beiden bei Wrestlinggroßveranstaltungen. Schließlich jedoch schrieb man die beiden Charaktere als Team zusammen und ließ sie gemeinsam mehrere World Tag Team Championtitel gewinnen. Während dieser Zeit wurde auch die Fehde des Undertakers mit Mankind erneuert, welche in einem, heute legendären, Hell in a Cell Match endete. Um die Jahrtausendwende herum betrachtete die WWE-Führungsriege die Figur des Undertakers als perspektivlos und ausgebrannt. Die Fans zogen die Stereotypen des lässigen Helden und des gerissenen Bösewichts vor. Mystische Charaktere schienen ihre Wirkung zu verfehlen, was nicht zuletzt auf zunehmende Geständnisse der WWE hinsichtlich der Abgesprochenheit der Storylines und Kämpfe zurückging. Der Undertaker wandelte sich für einige Zeit zum bekennenden Patrioten in Bikerbekleidung, der mit Motorrad am Ring erschien. Man begann ein Fehdenprogramm mit dem Besitzer der Liga, Vince McMahon, in welches später auch Kane miteinbezogen wurde. Die Storyline wurde so gestrickt, dass Calaway nach der Survivor Series 2003 pausieren konnte, um schließlich bei Wrestlemania 20 wieder im alten Undertaker-Gimmick (wieder in Schwarz mit Mantel und Hut) zurückzukehren. Bei der Veranstaltung Great American Bash 2004 verschwand schließlich der Charakter des Paul Bearer im Zuge einer anderen Storyline endgültig. In der Folgezeit buchte man Calaway in mehrere Fehden, die sich teils um Titel drehten teils in Spezialkämpfen (Sarg-Matches, Lebendig begraben etc.) endeten. Durch seinen mittlerweile erworbenen Legendenstatus blieb Calaway stets in den oberen Kampfkarten präsent. Anfang 2007 durfte er dann zum ersten Mal in seiner Karriere das Royal Rumble Match gewinnen. Die storylinemäßige Möglichkeit, ein Titelmatch bei Wrestlemania zu fordern, ließ man ihn gegen Batista einlösen. Calaway durfte den Kampf gewinnen und wurde neuer World Heavyweight Champion. Aufgrund einer schweren Verletzung seines Brustmuskels musste Calaway den Titel allerdings am 8. Mai 2007 wieder abgeben. Im September 2007 kehrte Calaway mit einem Sieg über Mark Henry zurück. Danach begann er ein Programm mit dem erneuten World Heavyweight Champion Batista, gewann den Titel jedoch nicht. Stattdessen wurde Edge in das Programm miteinbezogen. Bei Wrestlemania 24 schließlich trafen Calaway und Edge, welcher mittlerweile der amtierende World Heavyweight Champion war und Calaway damals den Titel wegen dessen Verletzungspause abnahm, aufeinander. Dieses Match durfte Calaway für sich entscheiden und wurde somit World Heavyweight Champion. Der World Heavyweight Championship wurde Calaway am 29. April 2008 laut Storyline aberkannt. Bei der Veranstaltung One Night Stand am 1. Juni 2008 gab es ein TLC-Match um den vakanten World Heavyweight Champion Titel zwischen Calaway und Edge. Als zusätzliche Regel wurde vorher hinzugefügt, dass im Falle einer Niederlage Calaway aus der WWE verbannt würde. Calaway unterlag in diesem Match und Edge wurde neuer Titelträger. In Realität pausierte Calaway in der Folge um einige Verletzungen auszukurieren und kehrte beim Summerslam am 17. August des Jahres mit einem Sieg über Edge wieder zum Ringgeschehen zurück. Im Frühjahr 2009 begann Calaway eine Fehde mit Shawn Michaels den er bei Wrestlemania 25 besiegen konnte, um so seine ungeschlagene Serie (17 / 0) fortzuführen. ---- thumb|228px|right